


Crushing on Counselor

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [23]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: The ranger gang decides to give back and volunteer to be camp counselors for the Angel Grove Youth Center. Everything seems to be going well, until one of the campers decides to interrogate Trini on who she's got googly eyes forDay 23: Camp
Relationships: Gia Moran & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Crushing on Counselor

Ever since the likes of Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Tommy Oliver had become Power Rangers they agreed on doing more community outreach. They wanted to better Angel Grove outside of their armor. It all started with volunteering to rebuild their city after Rita Repulsa and Goldar destroyed main street. To them it still felt rewarding helping others without having to use their fists or put their lives on the line. What they enjoyed most was volunteering at the Angel Grove Youth Center, they could see how much they were affecting kids lives...giving them a role model to look up to. So when Billy came to the base with a flier that the Youth Center was looking for camp counselors for the summer, the other four rangers were quick to agree that it would be a good idea.

With there being sixty kids signed up, each teenager was given a group of ten campers, each group of ten would all wear their team shirt. Oh how it threw off the power rangers that they weren’t in their own colors. How would the organizers of the camp know? Billy for one was excited to be something other than  _ blue _ as it wasn’t his favorite color. Jason was in charge of the purple team, Zack the red, Tommy blue, Billy yellow, Trini green and Kimberly the orange team. 

As expected, Zack was really popular among the kids. To the boys he was the cool counselor that would sneak extra candy in or try to get away with something that bent the rules just a little and to a lot of the girls...they would swoon when he took his shirt off to swim in the pool. An easy target for a first ever crush.

One day when all of the campers were taking their little lunch break, it was Gia Moran, a little blonde girl with green eyes and a part of Trini’s group who approached her camper with a smug little grin on her face. “Do you think Zack’s cute?” She took a big long gulp of her capri sun juice box. “Emma says he’s cute, but I don’t get what the big deal is”

Trini took one glance over her little camper, she carried herself like a little tomboy which meant one of two things. She didn’t know she liked boys yet and they were still icky  _ or _ she didn’t know she liked girls and was jealous of her best friend being so uber into the teenage boy. “He’s okay” Trini responded shaking her head, she understood the appeal of a guy like Zack, or Jason, or Billy or...even Tommy. “Not really my lane”

“Oh?” Gia was ever the nosy one, “You have a crush on someone!?”

“Shh!” Trini’s posture completely jolted, trying to get the damn kid to lower her voice. Kimberly  _ couldn’t  _ hear that the yellow power ranger was currently crushing on her. “No”

“Then why’re you so fidgety?”

“Why are you so nosy?” 

“Why are you a buttmunch?” Gia rested her hands on her hips, she could play this game all freaking day if she wanted to.

“We’re not having this conversation” Trini pointed a finger in Gia’s face, “Why don’t you go have lunch with your friends?”

“Because  _ Emmmma _ is too busy drooling over backflip Jack over there” A frustrated Gia motioned her arm to her best friend’s googly eyes. “Is it Jason? Do you like his butt?”

“No... _ no”  _ Trini clenched her teeth, why were kids so instant on talking? Her little brothers didn’t annoy her with  _ dating.  _

“Aww is it Billy?”

“Billy actually  _ has _ a girlfriend”

“You can still crush on someone who’s taken” Gia rolled her eyes, “It’s okay, I won’t judge you”

Trini knew that Gia was only going to keep pestering her, so she decided to put this in her own hands. “Okay, I’ll tell you...but you have to keep this between you and me. A super special secret” She waited until Gia crouched down, “You have to pinky promise me”

“Okay” Gia offered her pinky to interlock with her counselors, “I won’t tell”

“You have to  _ promise”  _

“I promise!” Gia insisted, her eyes widening with excitement. One of the cool teenagers was going to let her in on a super secret? This was the best day ever.

“I have a crush on Kimberly” Gia’s jaw visibly dropped low at Trini’s admission. Trini could see that the little girl was about to blurt a  _ very _ loud  _ what _ so she preemptively put a hand over the little blonde’s mouth. “I’ve had feelings about her for a very long time so we  _ have _ to keep this between us”

Once Gia’s mouth was free of Trini’s hand she insisted, “You should tell her! It’ll be romaaaaantic” She drawled out, poking Trini’s shoulder, “Oh that’s right, you’re a buttmunch” She teased, “Are you afraid?”

“Yes, I am...because we’re good friends...and I don’t want to mess that up” 

“Mmm” Now that Gia knew of her camp counselor’s secret she was growing bored of the conversation, “You want my advice?”

“Because you’re an expert at love?” Trini snarked, resting back on her hands to try and appear as nonchalant as possible. She didn’t need Gia to start thinking she had some sort of power over her. 

“You should be like a Power Ranger, they’re not afraid of anything!” It was no surprise that the kids looked up to a group as cool as the rangers, they were the Earth’s defenders after all. If only she knew that one of her idols was sitting here with her---one she even so daringly called a buttmunch. 

“I’ll think about it…”

“Don’t wait too long…” Gia warned, her eyes narrowing at the boy currently balancing on one hand to show off. “Zack might steal your girl” 

With that lovely image in Trini’s mind, Gia took this as the opportunity to go skedaddle off. Trini could only watch as the little blonde girl stopped in line for the vending machine’s, purposely right after Kimberly. The little girl stuck out her hand urging Kimberly to give her money in exchange for…  _ oh no.  _ Gia pointed in Trini’s direction with her thumb behind her back. What the hell was she saying? Why did she bop off so quickly to Kimberly? Were pinky promises not sacred anymore?

Kimberly approached Trini with a sly smile, oh she was even  _ more _ smug then the little camper. “I knew you liked me”

Trini frowned, oh she was able to connect the dots  _ real _ quick. “Did you just... _ bribe _ a  _ child _ to annoy me?”

“It got quick results” The pink ranger sat down next to her teammate, nudging her arm with her elbow, laughing lightly. “For the record, I’m  _ totally _ crushing on you too”

How could she even be mad? Trini hung her head, she was  _ totally _ played by these two, “You’re such a  _ buttmunch _ Kim”

“You like me”


End file.
